


French Wax

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femme, Femslash, Fingering, First Time, One Stormy Night, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot night Peggy cools off with a shower only for Angie to heat things up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Wax

It was stifling in the Griffith House and Peggy was regretful she couldn’t strip any further. She’d started out fully dressed after work, then lost a layer at a time until she was sitting in her underpants and brazier just out of sight of the wide-open window. Eventually she sweat those, so Peggy decided to take a shower. She kept the water cool, and that chill lingered on her skin even as she hurried down the hall to her room in just her robe. A storm had started to come in and a breeze was slipping down the hall through an open window. It felt tremendous on her skin and Peggy just stood there for a moment to enjoy it, groaning softly.

The silk slipped across her breasts while the flap fluttered in the breeze, tickling her leg. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, opening her robe as far as she’d dare in the middle of the hall, relishing the fresh, stormy air on her skin. That wasn’t long-lived, though. “English?” 

“Angie,” Peggy’s head shot up and she clasped her robe closed tightly, red fingernails bunching up gray silk. She was suddenly quite aware of how hard her nipples were and how clearly visible they must be even in the dim hallway. “I didn’t see you there. I was just enjoying the breeze.” 

“I’ll say.” Angie grinned, chewing her gum and looking Peggy over. “Chilly?” She nodded at Peggy’s breasts and Peggy nearly died, looking away as a blush worked its way up from her chest. “No need to be embarrassed. You got nothin’ to be ashamed of, Peg.” Angie reached out and touched the tie of Peggy’s robe, tugging at it just a little. “I gotta say, though. I’m curious.” 

Peggy’s heart was pounding, slamming against her ribcage in an effort to exit her body so it could curl up and die in a corner somewhere. But she couldn’t let the question lay unasked on her tongue. “C… curious?” Peggy could look down the barrel of a hundred Nazi guns but she couldn’t meet the eyes of a diner waitress in the hallway of her own building. Peggy wasn’t sure if she was going to be sick, it felt a bit like that, but also like a really slow burn of arousal finally catching the right breeze and blowing up into an inferno. 

“Couldn’t help but notice,” Angie glanced over her shoulder at the hall, making sure no doors were opening. Peggy’s back was to the window, and Angie stood in front of her, fingers still on the tie of her robe. Why was this striking cords with her? Peggy had never found herself attracted to a woman before, but from the first time Angie had called her English, the spark was ignited. Angie tugged at the tie, gently parting the folds of fabric to display a good portion of Peggy’s front. 

Her robe was cut just above her knee and made of a soft gray silk she’d gotten in France after the war. Peggy shuddered as one of her few indulgences, the robe, met one of her few weaknesses, Angie. “Was there something in particular you noticed?” Peggy's voice was deep, almost unrecognizable as Angie’s fingers brushed over her sternum, then slipped her robe a little more open, exposing one nipple to the rapidly cooling night air. The storm was kicking up more, and Peggy could feel the lightning forming, electricity dancing on her skin. Or maybe that was Angie. 

“You’re so bare.” Angie’s hand slid between Peggy’s thighs and her knees nearly buckled. “I can see everything, English.” Angie’s fingertips knew what they were doing when they spread Peggy, stroking her boldly. Angie’s head dipped in and she ran her tongue along the edge of Peggy’s nipple, the skin immediately tightening up even harder, drawing a gasp from Peggy. “Quiet, Peg. Don’t want to wake the neighbors.” 

Angie kissed Peggy as she pressed her palm up into her quim. It was a good thing, too. Only the kiss and a low roll of thunder kept Peggy muffled enough not to wake the other residents of the floor. Angie kept kissing her, alternating between paying attention to Peggy’s breast and her mouth, but Angie’s hand was always there between her thighs, rubbing her palm up against the most sensitive parts of Peggy. “Angie,” she barely breathed out as Peggy felt her legs start to go. Angie caught her, sitting her on the window sill, continuing to rub against Peggy. Peggy ended breathless and shuddering, an unsightly damp stain spreading on the back of her robe. 

“You look aces when you pop, Peg.” Angie kissed Peggy softly on the cheek before closing her robe and carefully tying it. She brought her damp fingers to her mouth, wrapping her lips around each and taking her time to clean them. Peggy was mesmerized. “Taste swell, too.” Angie gave Peggy a wink and then headed back toward her room. Peggy watched her go, Angie’s hips swinging as she walked. What the bloody hell had just happened? 

It wasn’t until Angie’s door was opening that Peggy got her courage up. “Wait.” She stood and headed for Angie’s door, heart pounding, legs wobbly. 

“I was hopin’ you’d come.” Angie tugged Peggy inside her room, grinning as she got to take a better look at Peggy in her robe. Peggy couldn’t help but feel totally exposed despite the gray silk covering her. “Think I could get a better look?” Angie’s hands were at Peggy’s robe again, this time not stopping with just opening it. She slid it off of Peggy’s arms and let it drop to the floor. “That figure,” Angie groaned, reaching out to run her hand from the side of Peggy’s breast to her hip then back up again. “I’d die for this figure.” 

Peggy blushed and looked away, trying not to tremble too much. She’d been brave to come after Angie, right? _Brave, not stupid. Yes, brave._ And she told herself several times that she needed to move, needed to say something, but Angie seemed to get the fact that Peggy was new to this and helped lead her toward the bed. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Peg, and if all you want to do is lay there… I’d still be a lucky girl. Ok?” Angie kissed Peggy again and Peggy found herself relieved to detect a little nervousness on Angie’s part. 

“Will you open the window?” The rain had started to fall, lightning crackling in the distance. Peggy had always been fond of storms. 

“Sure, English. Whatever you want.” Angie patted Peggy on the cheek and got up to open the window, the curtains immediately starting to blow in the breeze. “You want anything else?” Angie stood there in her blue cotton nightgown. The breeze made it move around Angie’s ankles, the top hugging her body with the breeze. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Peggy confided softly. Angie came to her, stroking her fingers over Peggy’s arms. “I’m afraid I’ll be rubbish and you’ll be disappointed and that….” Angie cut her off with a kiss, her hand moving to Peggy’s bottom so she could give it a squeeze. 

“What’s it called?” Peggy looked at Angie, confused. “The way you cut your … hair,” she nodded to Peggy’s lap. 

“Oh… it’s a French wax. I… I did it on a dare during the war and found I quite liked the way it felt.” Angie had her hand between Peggy’s thighs, fingers kneading over the muscles. 

“I liked the way it felt, too.” Angie gently opened Peggy’s legs a little more. “Maybe you’d lay back for me? Let me see how it feels against my mouth?” Peggy was no blushing virgin. She’d been with a few men during the war, and a few had even done just what Angie was proposing, but somehow the fact that Angie seemed to be reveling in the way Peggy’s body looked made it more intense. She wasn’t ogling. She wasn’t being crude. Angie genuinely appreciated the way Peggy looked The men were goal oriented, but Angie was there to admire and explore, it seemed. Peggy nodded a little, biting her bottom lip. “Good, English. Now let me take care of you.” 

Angie guided her back, making sure Peggy was comfortable before she started to explore Peggy’s body at her leisure. “Angie,” Peggy breathed when the woman’s teeth grazed her nipple. Angie repeated the movement, a little harder, drawing a gasp from Peggy. Angie’s thigh was tucked up tight between Peggy’s legs as her mouth echoed the graze of teeth to Peggy’s nipple. The cotton of Angie’s nightgown rubbed against Peggy’s exposed flesh, making her rock her hips down against the tight muscles Angie was providing her. “Take this off.” Peggy plucked at Angie’s nightgown, and Angie didn’t need to be told twice. The fabric hit the ground and Peggy took in Angie’s bare form for the first time. 

Her breasts were smaller and her hips were more narrow than Peggy’s, but Angie was beautiful. Peggy pulled Angie closer, kissing her. Kissing a woman was no different than kissing a man and that she was more than capable of. Their breasts rubbed together and Peggy could feel the coarse hair between Angie’s thighs rubbing against her own bare thigh. “I ain’t never seen a woman so bare before,” Angie told Peggy before her lips closed back around Peggy’s nipple. 

“Angie.” Peggy’s breaths came harder as Angie rocked against her. The woman’s words coupled with how good it felt to be pressed against her in the rapidly cooling room made Peggy’s insides tremor. Angie pushed her back onto the pillows and moved down Peggy's body, a mischievous look on her face as she moved lower. “Ahhhh.” Peggy’s hips arched up hard at first contact, Angie having to soothe her by rubbing her palm against Peggy’s hip. 

“That’s a girl. Shhhhhh. Just relax, doll.” Angie’s lips moved against her once again, getting Peggy’s body thrumming. Peggy felt suction and the pressure of Angie’s tongue working on her. “You taste like honey, English. Sweet, delicious honey.” Angie turned, burying her face between Peggy’s thighs once more and not moving until Peggy had found another orgasm, crying out Angie’s name into her pillow as her crest hit. “You’re so beautiful, Peg.” Angie crept back up Peggy’s body, her hand resting low on Peggy’s stomach, providing a little pressure. It was meant to soothe, and soothe it did

Peggy was still finding her bearings as Angie talked to her, but Peggy slowly came back to Earth, slowly focusing eyes gazing adoringly up at Angie. It had been, quite literally, years since she’d had more than her own hand for comfort and even then she didn’t indulge too often. And now she’d had two devastating climaxes in the span of an hour. She was left trembling from exhaustion and the chill that set in as the room continued to cool. “Can I close the window some,” Angie asked as she stroked Peggy’s hair, tucking it back behind her ear. 

“Of course. Just a crack is fine if you wouldn’t mind.” Angie got up and Peggy watched her cross to the window, shilouette in 3/4 profile so Peggy could see the high slope of Angie’s breasts. Angie caught her staring and posed a little bit, her hand running over her breast, giving it a squeeze. “Wanna touch?” Angie’s brow wagged and Peggy laughed, her hand clasping immediately over her mouth. She wasn’t laughing at Angie, just at the way the brow wag broke the tension Peggy had felt mounting. “I”m funny now?” 

Angie hopped into bed with Peggy, tickling her and then catching her in a kiss. Peggy could clearly taste herself on Angie’s lips, but it didn’t register until a few minutes in that that was what the taste was. While it wasn’t sweet, delicious honey in Peggy’s estimation, it wasn’t bad either. She was strangely proud of that. She was also damn proud that her hands were boldly touching Angie, measuring up her breasts and stroking down to her sides. Peggy wasn’t bold enough to touch her between the legs just yet, though her fingers ached to sink into the dense hair that hid Angie. “Think I should get a French wax, too?” Angie did just as Peggy wanted to, touching the hair. 

“No,” Peggy replied without thinking twice. She finally worked up the courage and touched Angie’s quim, her hand rustling the hair, “I like this.” Considering what she did with her own pubic hair, it was a surprise that she liked Angie’s so much. But Peggy found herself drawn to it, unable to keep her hands to from it from the moment she first touched it. Angie was letting out little breathy groans and had gotten to her knees, thighs spread wide. Angie had no shame as she touched her breasts, hips moving with Peggy’s hands as they touched Angie’s thighs then moved back to the chestnut hair that drew Peggy like a moth to a flame. 

“You’ve got strong hands, Peg. I like that in a girl.” Angie guided Peggy’s hand until Peggy felt the echo of her own sex against her fingers. Angie’s wasn’t that different from her own and soon Peggy focused in on the tenderest places, outlining them with her fingers and squeezing while Angie rocked. Angie pulled Peggy into a hard kiss as she rocked her hips harder. “Peg… yes….” Angie panted and Peggy was fascinated by the way Angie seemed to chase her pleasure. Angie knew what she wanted, and she caught her pleasure seconds later, wet slickness coating Peggy’s fingers and palm. 

Angie’s hips stuttered a few times then finally stopped moving, pulling away and flopping down. “Not bad for your first time. I mean… not bad at all actually. Really good, actually. Damn you’ve got good hands, Peg.” Angie took Peggy’s wet hand in hers and brought it to her mouth. With great care and meticulous dedication to detail, Angie cleaned every bit of herself from Peggy’s hand. It left Peggy breathless and desperate for more. 

They made love through until the morning when the storm subsided and the sun came out. Peggy slipped to her room after cleaning up a bit, still flushed with the knowledge of last night. She readied herself for the day, finding that knot of excitement in the pit of her stomach as she descended the stairs. Angie was already at breakfast engaged in conversation like nothing had happened. “English,” Angie waved with a grin, calling her over. “The girls and I were talking about the storm. You hear that last night?” And conversation followed where Angie led it, namely away from what they’d done and to the day at hand. 

In fact, the only evidence that Peggy had that anything had actually happened last night was the ache between her thighs and the near constant slide of her folds against each other Her body was still slick, still aroused because all Peggy could think of was Angie and the storm. As she went to leave the table, Angie handed her off newspaper with a meaningful look. Inside Peggy would find all the evidence she’d need to know last night was real. There was a small handwritten note on the second page from Angie. 

_Dinner’s on me tonight, but you’re dessert._ That didn’t do anything to quell the growing wet spot on Peggy’s knickers. It did, however get carefully ripped out and tucked into her pocketbook. Evidence, something she could cling to. Something she’d been sorely lacking in the past. She headed to work, but her whole day was focused on dinner with Angie and how Peggy sincerely hoped that dessert meant what she thought it did because Peggy had some ideas.


End file.
